Kusuri
by AnonGirl88
Summary: Kurama comes up with an interesting and effective way to get Kuwabara to take his medicine. KuraKuwa shounen aiDon't like it, don't read it. FIXED


Anon: Yet another short and sweet one shot brought to you by yours truly. Once again it popped up one night and demanded to be written.

Summary: Kurama comes up with an interesting and effective way of getting Kuwabara to take his medicine.

Warning: Kurama-Kuwabara shounen ai. This is your final warning; if you don't like shounen ai or you just don't like the pairing then DON'T READ IT! I've said this in all of my stories but for you new people here it is again: do not bother flaming me. I am a pyro, it will bounce off of me. Constructive critisism is fine, reviews are welcome. Rating is for brief tongue kissing and fluid exchange._(not that kind you pervs!)_

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all of it's characters belong to Funimation, not me. I'm just borrowing a few of them for entertainment purposes only and I am making no money off this.

Domo Arigato once again to Katzztar for pointing out my misspelling, though I'm a tad late in fixing this one. Gomen!

* * *

"Get that away from me!" Kuwabara cringed back beneath his thick sheild of cotton fabric, then broke into a coughing fit. 

"Unbelievable. You'll take a punch to the face and hardly flinch, but cough syrup's got you hiding under your covers?" Shizuru scoffed as she tossed the bottle into the air and caught it like a baseball.

"I'd rather take a million punches to the face then go up against Rando, Byakko, the Toguro brothers, the entire Dark Tournament, and Sensui all at once single handedly than go near that disgusting stuff." he retorted. Kurama stifled a chuckle at his lovers adorably childish behavior and patted the young mans head sympatheticlly while silently beckoning Shizuru to him.

"Just leave it with me, I'll see that he takes it." he whispered to her while rubbing Kuwabaras back as he experienced another attack. She nodded and handed it to him before walking out.

"Alright baby brother, I don't feel like cramming it down your throat since it'd make a mess so I'm going out. I'll be back in an hour or so you two. And no sex!" she added before closing the bedroom door, causing her brother to blush scarlet, though it couldn't be seen through the thick comforter.

Kurama placed the medicine on the nightstand for the moment, then scooted closer to his ailing boyrfriend and gathered him up in his arms onto his lap, blanket and all.

"Are you going to come out from under there now?" he asked.

"Are you going to make me take that nasty crap?" Kuwabara counter-asked.

"No, I won't make you take it if you really don't want to, but it would make me happy if you would. I hate to see you suffer so needlessly Kazuma, you know that I feel all of your pain as though it were my own."

"Nice try but I'm not falling for the guilt trip trick." the younger man replied with a sneeze, causing the fox spirit to frown slightly.

'My concern over his illness must be getting to me, that really was quite obvious.'

"I don't know what you're talking about, koi." he said innocently. "I simply asked if you would remove the blanket from your head so that you can get enough air. A sufficient amount of oxygen is important in order for the immune system to function properly."

After a bit of grumbling Kuwabara complied and yanked the covers off of his head, causing a few stray hairs to stick out with static electricity. Kurama gently stroked them back into place and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you. There now, isn't that much better?" he asked. Kuwabara sighed and nuzzled into Kurama's neck.

"I guess." he murmured, enjoying the attention.

"Are you hungry? I know your throat's sore but there's ice cream or pudding if you like." Kurama offered, but Kuwabara shook his head violently.

"Uh uh, I'm still feeling naseous from just thinking about that cough syrup!" he shuddered. "I don't care what the label and commercials say, grapes(1) do NOT taste like that!"

As he was speaking, Kurama continued holding him and stroking his hair to keep him distracted while he had the spider plant next to the bed retrieve the bottle in question, remove the small plastic dosage cup and unscrew the child proof lid. Usually Kuwabara's Spirit Awareness let him know if something was going on, but his cold had drained him of all energy; normal and spirit.

"Is that right?" he asked nonchalantly as the plant poured a tablespoons worth into the cup before re-closing the bottle.

"You wouldn't even have to ask that if you'd taken it. Trust me, it makes you even sicker way before it starts making you better." the oblivious human replied. "No offence but it's just as bad as some of those medicines you made when we were training for the Dark Tournament. I'm having a hard time deciding which is worse."

"None taken. I suppose it's just something I'll have to experience first hand so we can both compare." Kurama replied. With that he allowed the plant to pour the medicine into his own mouth, then grabbed his lovers head and held him in place.

Before Kuwabara even had a chance to ask what he was doing the fox spirits lips were pressed agaisnst his in an instant. He gasped in surprise and the involuntary action caused him to open his mouth, allowing Kurama to open his own and deliver the medicine. As he'd expected there was a struggle against the transaction but the ex-theif held tight, deepening the kiss to distract him from the unpleasant flavor. Since it was the only way to remove the vile fluid from his palate Kuwabara was left with no choice but to swallow. Deciding to make the best of it while he could he returned the kiss for a few seconds before he was forced to pull away for air.

"That was a dirty trick." he pouted when he'd caught his breath again, making a face. Kurama laughed and scrunched up his nose.

"Well it had to be done, koibito. Though I must admit you were right about the taste, it is difficult to tell which is worse."

"Serves you right for not listening to me when I told you how bad it was, and for pulling that stunt." Kuwabara informed him. "And you can't complain anyway, you didn't have to swallow it."

"Well you should have just taken it the first time you were asked, but I am sorry it had to come to that. But now that you know what I'm willing to do when your health is concerned maybe you'll listen next time."

"Yeah, well I don't think Shizuru's going to like that method." the young man said, shakily trying to stand up. In a flash Kurama was up and at his side supporting him.

"She only said no sex, nothing about kissing. And what do you think you're doing trying to get out of bed!"

"I'm going to go get some water to wash the taste out!" Kuwabara said. Kurama simply lifted him up and deposited him carefully back into the bed then tucked him in.

"I'll go and bring you a glass of water and whatever else you like. You stay in bed and get rested. The sooner you get well, the sooner I'll be able to really apologise for decieving you." Kurama purred the last statement in his most seductive voice and kissed Kuwabara's cheek before leaving. The tone caused the young man to blush an even brighter shade of red than earlier, and he thumped his head against the pillow.

'Uh oh, I really had better get some sleep; it sounds like I won't be getting very much when this cold's gone.' he thought before finally closing his eyes.

* * *

Anon: Well, there it is. I think I had to write this about four or five times before I was finally able to upload it. 

(1): Despite my utter and absolute hatred of anything cherry, I realised that almost everytime cough syrup's brought into a story it's cherry flavored, so I thought I'd try being original. I think most people would agree that cough syrup tastes bad no matter what flavor it is.

Translations:

'koi' means love

'koibito' means lover

Title translation: 'Kusuri' is Japanese for medicine, literally 'medical substance'.

Anon: As always, I hope this was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Please leave a review, they're very much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
